


when the party's over - chanlix (aussie line)

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles and oneshots [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Bang Chan is a mess, Based on a Billie Eilish Song, Crying, M/M, Prom, Singing, Unexpected Meeting, little angst, woojin and jeongin love teasing chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: //listen to 'when the party's over' by Billie Eilish while reading//Prom had died down when the song played.A little singing wouldn't hurt, right?That is, if the curly boy hadn't barged in by accident.





	when the party's over - chanlix (aussie line)

There he sat. 

In the now empty gym, the party of earlier had died down, school’s prom to be exact. The only person left being himself, when the party’s over by Billie Eilish echoing through the room.

As the chorus starts he starts singing along softly, a little shy and anxious at first but later full-on singing along. He has had vocal lessons for about 2 years now and he’d always dreamt of performing for a crowd, but his anxiety has always held him back.

“I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that,” He sings with passion. He knows these words all too well, being addicted to Eilish’ music.

One of the boys that was cleaning the hall had stopped working, looking at the freckled boy in amazement, the others joining him not too long after. 

As soon as Felix had heard the song he’d grown attached to it a few months ago. He simply couldn’t resist the girl’s talent which he hadn’t recognized in himself until his older brother had told him to sing more often. 

“Don't you know too much already,,  
I'll only hurt you if you let me,” he sings, emotion dripping from his voice as it sounds clean and velvety. 

Three boys had gathered by the door, watching the freckled boy in awe. The boy hadn’t noticed their presence at all, being emerged into the song.

“His voice range is crazy, how can your voice be so deep at one moment, and so high at the other,” The smallest of the three exclaims, his braces reflecting in the bright party light

“I know, i could never hit both those notes, i’ll stay with the high ones,” The oldest says, leaning onto the broom whom was only a bit smaller than him.

The other could only stare with an open mouth, his curls just stopping above his bewildered eyes. The boy’s voice sounds so mesmerizing to he boy that he can’t stop himself from staring, not that he noticed it in the first place.

“I think channie fell in love,” The oldest whispered into the youngest’s ear, to which the said boy nods grinning widely. Apparently the other boy had catched his words and flushed red. 

“I am not in love,” He says, huffing at his friends as he averted his gaze back to the singing boy, whom he’d surprisingly never seen before. 

They had been standing in the small opening of the door all the time, the door being close to closing. Chan hadn’t noticed that he’d been leaning on the door itself, and due to his clumsy nature the door whips open slowly but surely, making Chan stumble into the gym.

The freckled boy had stopped singing. How long has he been watching?! And who are they?!  
A million questions sound hollow in his head as he feels his stomach ache in embarrassment.

He gets up, tears already brimming in his eyes, slightly blurring his vision as he speeds out of the room, wiping his eyes harshly before disappearing in the now locked boys bathrooms.

“C’mon Romeo, stop standing there being confused and go after him!” The oldest speaks up wisely, pulling the slightly younger boy onto his feet. The forgotten broom now standing against the wall.

He shakes his head helplessly. “He must think i’m a creep, i don’t want to scare him even more,”

“Nonsense, go apologize. I didn’t raise you to be rude did i huh?” To which the youngest giggles, “Yeah hyung! Go apologize, listen to Woojinnie hyung!” He grins, showing his braces.

Chan just shoots him a small smile and slowly struds towards the locked, metal door of death. A.K.A. the boys bathrooms.

He lifts his fist up to knock, but it doesn’t budge and he lets it float around in front of the cold metal for a bit. “Just knock you coward-” Jeongin says, Chan shooting him a glare before knocking hesitantly.

A small ‘mhm’ comes from the locked room, sounding fragile and shaky. 

“Could you let me in please? I-i owe you an apology,” 

It takes a few minutes before a click is heard, and the door opens slowly, revealing an about 16 year old boy with a tear-stained face, red-rimmed eyes and shaky hands.

Woojin and the younger had left to give both boys some privacy, just to be giggling at the end of the hallway, but Chan honestly couldn’t care less.

“I’m sorry for eavesdropping, i really am, your voice is amazing though?”

To which a small smile spreads the younger’s lips, “It’s not that good. And it’s fine, i-i’m just really anxious of what people think of me.” He’s been looking at the ground since he’s opened the door, he must have a trauma or something Chan figured.

He didn’t notice the boys sped up breathing and fidgeting until now. “Hey, it’s okay, i would never harm you in any way, you seem nice and i love your voice.” Chan says, trying to ease the boy.

“Would you give me your number? i’d love to grow closer to you, and my nosy friends over there sing too,” The older says, pointing over at his two friends.

Gladly, the younger gave in and they exchanged numbers. When his friends had called him to help clean the gym he didn’t have in mind to be meeting a new friend, but it’s not that he minds.

Unexpected meetings tend to get you the greatest friends, an unknown author once said.

And so, both boys decided to roll with it, not knowing nor caring what the future would hold for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading yet another one of my oneshots!
> 
> I hope the song fit the story, and that you enjoyed it
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment (or contact me on insta, @_.armin_arlert) to send requests and ideas, since i'd love to work those out :)
> 
> Thanks for the support!


End file.
